


Pitter Patter

by Lady_Jane666



Series: "My Brother's Keeper" - A One Shot Collection [5]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan and Judith fluff, Pregnancy, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), We all need more fluff, cute negan, it's precious, part of My Brother's Keeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jane666/pseuds/Lady_Jane666
Summary: Summery: Part of “My Brother’s Keeper” – As you settle into your new life with Judith as part of your and Negan’s growing family, you fall into the happy little routine… almost forgetting you are at war.





	Pitter Patter

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I may have said this once or twice before the time line for this is slightly longer than what it played out in the show. Where the war took place over the course of a few weeks for the purpose of my story I opted for a longer war over the course of about 8 months from the line up to the end of it, battles a little more spread out there is some recovery time to regroup a bit.

In the few weeks since you came back with Judith, Negan kept both of you close to him at all times. He had the whole Sanctuary on high alert, which you thought was completely unnecessary. Your father was not stupid enough to run full tilt into the Sanctuary guns blazing, not with Judith here. Besides the added security, life had developed into a sweet and happy routine for you now that Judith was back under your care. It was amazing how quickly your grief seemed to fade into the background of your mind with a little person that needed your constant love and attention. 

Judith was always attached to your hip, from the day she had been born. Most people who you had come across always mentioned how much she looked like you. But in truth, you both looked like your late mother. _You have so little of your daddy in you…_ Your mother’s voice echoed through your mind as you fixed your hair in a slightly dingy mirror that hung next to Negan’s bed. Judith was bouncing happily on the bed, letting out a joyful chorus of laughter as she did so.

Negan had noted earlier that day that her laugh had quickly become his favorite sound in the world, which only made you smile and your heart fill with joy. You hand rested for a moment on the small swell of your belly that was barely noticeable to anyone else but you as you smile softly. _I think we are going to be okay little one._ You muse softly as you rub your stomach absentmindedly as you glance over at Judith. “My silly girl!” You call as Judith struggles to stand up on the bed. “Judith..” you scold as you turn and pick her up. Your younger sister laughing as you balance her on your hip.

“Bounce!” She squeals with delight and you just shake your head as you give her a gentle pat on the bottom.

“Nope… I think Negan would be very mad if you managed to break that bed…” You answered her with a little laugh of your own as you set her down on the ground. As much as you enjoyed carrying Judith most places, but Negan had put his foot down about it you doing too much with the baby on the way. As Judith’s shoes hit the floor she started to bounce with excitement, she had so much energy where she got it from you had no clue. “Do you want to go see if Negan and the boys are back yet?” You asked her with a little smirk playing on your lips as you leaned down and messed up Judith’s soft dirty blonde curls.

The toddler nodded with huge grin on her face. “Dollies!” she exclaimed as she bounced impatiently, sticking her hand out for you to take. Both you and Negan made it very clear to Judith in the first few days of her being at the Sanctuary that she was not to go with anyone but you or Negan. The way your father had raised her, allowing her to trust just about anyone who came in to contact with her bothered you for years. You often wondered if he would have been so lax if Judith was actually his daughter, not Shane’s.

Taking her small hand in yours you smiled down at her. “Well come on, they should be back by now…” As you left the safety of the room the three of you shared, your heart raced a little. As far as inside the Sanctuary went, you and Judith were untouchable. Negan had made things perfectly clear, you and the girl were his family. If anyone so much as gave you a look that made you feel uncomfortable, they would have Negan to deal with personally.

The Saviors and workers alike had whispered about how something in Negan had changed since you returned that day with your sister. You knew it was because Negan now had the family he had waited a lifetime to have. _He is a father now._ Which was the truth, though your child was still several months from making it’s grand entrance, he took the role of father to Judith very seriously.

Hand in hand you and Judith strolled out on the platform by the entrance just in time to see Negan and his men pull back in with their trucks full from a supply run that you rather knew nothing about. “Negan!” Judith exclaimed pointing to your husband as he got out of his truck. She was pulling your arm trying to drag you towards him but you let her hand slip from yours.

“Well, go on…” You said with small chuckle as Judith races towards the stairs. “Hold the rail! If you fall and break your neck…” you warn nervously trailing behind her making sure she was safe going up and down the concrete steps. Once her shoes hit the gravel and her hand slipped away from the yellow painted metal rail, Judith raced straight towards Negan calling his name like a child greeting their father.

As you stood at the bottom of the steps you watched as Negan stopped mid sentence to turn around and scoop Judith up as she raced towards him. In the few short weeks since Judith came to stay, Negan and her had grown very close. Negan placed a tender kiss on her cheek as he leaned his forehead against hers, “Well good afternoon Sweetheart.” He said sweetly before Judith leaned back and smiled brightly at him.

“Dollies? My Dollies!?” She asked excitedly, remembering the promise that Negan had made her to bring her back a new doll back from their supply run. Negan chuckled and nodded towards Arat. Judith squirmed in his arms impatient to see her gift. “Hey… be patient young lady…” Negan chides softly as he set Judith down on the ground and he smirks in your direction and motions for you to join them.

Arat gave a rare smile as pulled a nearly new looking cabbage patch doll from her bag and handed it to Judith with a soft smile. “My little girl had one like this… she loved it…” Her tone as she spoke was trying so hard to be joyful but there was a sharp edge of sadness that even Judith picked up on. She reached her little hand up and touched Arat’s hand in some small gesture of comfort. Arat’s lips quivered slightly as she kept her forced smile plastered across her face as she handed Judith the doll.

“Thank you…” Judith said softly, he big brown eyes locked on Arat’s as she clutched the doll to her chest. Negan’s hand gently resting on Judith’s shoulder and you both watched Arat leant down and place a gentle hand on Judith’s cheek.

“You are very welcome sweetheart…” Arat gives you a quick and short smile as she stood back up and you returned the gesture, fighting the urge to ask her more about her daughter.

Negan reached over and took your hand, gently pulling you close. “Does your husband not get a fucking hello anymore?” He teased playfully, Judith giggled as she stood between the two of you. Watch wide eyed as Negan smiled lovingly down at you.

As you let out a small chuckle you shook your head. “That what she is for…” you answer playfully, sticking your tongue out for moment which caused Negan to let out a loud chuckle. Negan’s hand slipped around your waist and pulled you close to him. Judith took a small step to the side and watched as Negan leaned in and kissed your neck. The scruff from his short beard tickling your sensitive skin causing you to let out a little girlish giggle. “Negan… Judith is right here…” You warn through laughs as Negan chuckles against your neck before lifting his head.

His dark eyes darted down at Judith before moving back up to meet yours once more. His leather glove covered hand reached up and caressed your cheek. “You’re right…” He said softly before turning back to Judith. “Are you hungry sweetheart? I’m fucking starved…”

Judith laughed and nodded her head. “Well I guess we should go inside and get some supper started…” You said reaching out and taking Judith’s hand as Negan draped his arm over your shoulder as your little family made it’s way back to the set of rooms you called home.

About half of the time Negan would have someone from the kitchens bring up supper for you and Judith, but more often than not the last few days your early nesting instincts started to kick in and when you felt like it you would end up making supper for your little family. Tonight you made French toast, not a fancy 5 course feast but enough of a treat that Judith ate two platefuls before going off to play with her new doll before bed.

Negan still sat at the kitchen table, watching you as you went about cleaning up the meal you had just shared. He let out a heavy sigh as he leaned back in the chair and stretched out his arm. “Come here baby girl…” He beckoned softly. Wiping you hands off on a dish towel before tossing it on the counter you turn around and smile at him softly. He motions subtly for you to come closer. You took you time as you closed the gap between where you stood and where he sat.

As soon as you were within arm’s reach his large hand brushed across the barely noticeable start of a baby bump. “How’s my boy?” Negan asked softly with a little smirk.

“As far as Amy can tell, the baby is doing just what it’s supposed to do.”  You said with a small shrug as you took a few more steps closer to Negan. His arms wrapped around hips as he rested his head against the small swell of your stomach. “She’s not a doctor, but she was a midwife… she knows just how to get this baby into the world without any fancy medicine… “ You reassure him softly as you run your finger’s through his graying hair.

Negan placed a tender kiss on your stomach before looking up at you with a slight bit of concern in his eyes. “But what about the fucking… narrow fucking pelvis bull shit…” Negan asked raising an eye brow. “You said that’s why your mom died giving birth to Judith.” His tone was low as he leaned back in the chair and patted his lap.

As you sat down in his lap, his arms wrapped protectively around you as you rested you head on his broad shoulder. “Amy says as far she can tell, I shouldn’t have that problem.” _As long as you don’t have a big baby, you’re narrow but not the worst I have seen deliver naturally. As long as this baby stays under the 8 pound mark, it should be a smooth birth._ Amy’s words echoed through your mind, you didn’t want to worry Negan. It was months off before you had to even think about what could happen. You take a quick, sharp breath and smile up at Negan. “Don’t worry so much Daddy, we have a little over 5 months to find a new doctor too…”

Negan seemed none too thrilled by your comment and let out a small huff in frustration. “I got a fucking war to end too my darling wife…one in which your Father and friends ain’t making fucking easy to do.” You let out a small sigh as you glanced up at him as you lifted you head from his shoulder. “Don’t give me that fucking Grimes stare down, it didn’t work for Rick… it almost worked for Carl but that’s cuz he had the whole eye hole action going on.” You clench your jaw trying to hard to resist the urge to punch him. While your hormones had some more affable side effects, such as deepening your emotional connection to Negan, your hair and skin being the best and more agreeable it’s ever been and your growing love of cleaning. The mood swings, often triggered by mentions of your father or worse yet, Carl, were starting to become the bane of both yours and Negan’s existence.

Noticing your sharp mood change Negan quickly reached up and caressed your cheek. “Hey, (y/n), I am fucking sorry… I totally forgot about the whole Carl thing being a sensitive fucking subject…” He tried to back his way out of his comment but it was too late. The words stung too deeply.

“Is Lucille still a sensitive fucking subject Negan?” You snapped as you stood up, pushing his arms off of you. Lucille was a forbidden subject, he was the only one allowed to bring her up.

Negan’s jaw tightened as his eyes narrowed in on you, standing with your arms crossed in front of your chest. “Don’t start this shit (y/n)… I was in a fucking good ass mood baby girl…” He warned ominously.

You let out a sigh as you averted your gaze from his. “So was I…” You respond bitterly. Negan let’s out of heavy sigh as he pushed his chair back from the table and stood up. He reached out and placed his hand on the small of you back as he looked down at you for a moment. His eyes were filled with remorse as his other hand reached up and cupped your cheek.

“I am sorry I said what I said… can we just let it go darling? Move on… have a nice fucking night as family.” His hand moved from your cheek down to your stomach and you let out a long, weighted sigh.

“Fine..” you say softly as you place your hand over his and glance towards Judith. “We can’t keep arguing like this in front of her…” You say softly. Negan gives you a slow nod as his eyes move towards the little girl playing under the window with her doll.

Negan leaned forward and pressed his lips to your temple. “You gotta work on keeping that temper in check darling… it aint good for you, her, or the baby..” You give Negan a nod in return, but say no more.

Putting Judith to bed was easy, she was a good kid. The three of you developed a sweet little bedtime routine. Negan was usually sprawled across the couch going over the points logs or reading the reports from his outposts. He would stop whatever he was doing when she would walk over wanting her goodnight hug and kiss. It never failed to make you smile. Judith didn’t need bedtime stories, or lullabies. All she ever wanted was a good night kiss and a promise to “see you in the morning”.

It was only after Judith was asleep that Negan would go and see any of the other wives, though for last week he hadn’t visited them once. As you walked out of Judith’s room you let out a sigh of relief that you finally able to relax. Negan gave a soft chuckle as he looked up from binder filled with the updated inventory he was reviewing. You ignore him and walk toward your bed pushing your black leggings down over your hips as your walked and kicking them off before lifting your baggy black tunic top over your head before tossing it the floor as you started to dig through your dresser trying to find something comfortable to sleep in.

Negan shut the binder and leaned back on the couch with a smirk playing on his lips as he gazed upon your naked body in the soft low light of the early evening. “I can hardly tell your pregnant when your all dressed up… but… like that baby girl…” He chuckled softly and you could feel your cheeks flush slightly as you clutch a baggy over sized white shirt of Negan’s to your chest.

Negan smirked as he stood up and strutted over to you. Once he reached you, his hands went straight towards the swell of belly and he grinned impishly down at you. “Don’t you dare act all fucking self conscious… you are fucking beautiful…” You giggle softly as he tosses his shirt on to the bed and you close your eyes and bring your hands to your face to cover your embarrassed look.

“I don’t look pregnant yet… I just look like I am getting fat…”You complain as Negan pulls your hands away from your face as he tuts softly shaking his head. His long, rough fingers dance over your cheek and trail down your neck and between your swollen breasts.

“You are fucking gorgeous…” He growled as he leaned in and captured your lips. His hand trailed down your stomach and came to rest splayed across your little bump as he deepened the kiss. You giggle softly as he backs your against the bed till you fell back on to the bed breaking the kiss as Negan looms over you with a dark smirk on his face.

“Negan…” You start softly as pull the almost forgotten about white shirt out from under you and pull it over your head before continuing. “I am too tired…” You say softly with a little laugh as you lean forward hooking your thumbs in the belt loops of his jeans pulling him closer. “Can’t you just come cuddle?” you ask softly as you look up at him with your best girlish grin playing on your lips.

Negan sigh and his tongue darted across his lips. “Well… if that’s all I am gonna fucking get tonight can you at least let me get some work done?”

“Deal.” You answer simply as Negan offers you hand and you slip your thumbs from his belt loops and take his hand.

Once you both were settled back on the couch, Negan with the inventory log spread across his lap as you lay with you head resting on his chest. Negan’s arm draped over you, his left hand resting on your stomach as he used his right to flip back and forth through the log. You were nearly off to sleep when you felt the most peculiar feeling in your stomach. It was unlike anything you had felt before. You move your hand from it’s resting place on Negan’s chest to your stomach patiently waiting to see if you would feel it again.

Your sudden moment drew Negan’s attention away from his tedious work. “Is everything ok?” He asked nervously as he placed his hand quickly over top of yours.

You chuckle softly. “I think the baby kicked…” You said with a little smirk as you take his hand and place it where you had felt the strange sensation just a moment before. Negan beamed down at you as he waited a few moments before his eyes got wide as he felt the tiniest of movements from your unborn baby.

“Shit…” He said with a small laugh. “That’s some weird shit.” You couldn’t help but laugh as you turned your face into his chest. He leaned down and kissed the top of your head. “Before we know it we are gonna have the pitter patter of little feet echoing through this whole fucking place…” He said with a laugh and you just shook your head as you joined his soft laughter hoping that his words were going to be true.


End file.
